darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Together
Back to 2011 Logs Nitrogear Bytaboom Resting at the top of the tower, Bytaboom yawns and her optics scan for any intruders. It was her day off and she didn't want to spend it in the barracks. She wanted quiet time. Although, it would be fun to chase around a few Autobots if they happen to come around. Nitrogear is with Bytaboom. He sits down next to her with his hand resting idly on top of her panther head. Nitrogear pets Bytaboom softly, "So where are you taking me today, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks, idly relaxing with you. Bytaboom looks at Nitrogear, "Where do you want to go? And is it your day off as well?" she inquires, a purr coming from her. Nitrogear turns to Bytaboom and gives you a nod. "Thought you had a plan, luring me way out here." Nitrogear laughs, giving you a snug. "Because I sure do not." Chuckling, Bytaboom says "I did no such thing. You followed me." She sticks her tongue out at him and looks back out in the distance, "If the Autobots were around, I'd have a good chase." Nitrogear raises his hand to his head, "Uhm... " looks like Nitrogear's in a spot. He doesn't quite look like he knows what to say. Bytaboom nudges Nitrogear playfully and says, "Actually, I'm happy spending time with you." Nitrogear smiles. "Ah! That's good." Nitrogear snugs lightly and sits back up. It looks like he's not paying too much attention to his surroundings, being distracted by his cuddly panther. Bytaboom nuzzles Nitrogear and stands up, stretching. She replies softly, "You should stop staring. Else you might fall." She grins and starts walking around to the other side of the tower, scanning for intruders again. Nitrogear smiles and looks up at you. "Heh, I won't fall." Sure enough, as soon as he's sufficiently distracted "WOAH!" Nitrogear falls off the edge. He ignites his boosters and floats gingerly in the air. Holding back a laugh, Bytaboom says "Told ya so." She tilts her head and says, "I need to talk to you about something. It's very important." Nitrogear smiles and flies himself over to meet your optics. "Yes? What is it, Comrade?" Nitrogear seems at ease, folding his arms over the ledge and resting his head on them as he levitates in midair. "In the near cycles, I'll be going out on a mission. I'm not saying right away though." Bytaboom tilts her head, "I want you to come with me. I don't have all the details now, but when I do.." She stops and leans in closer, staring at him, "I just can't be apart from you." Nitrogear smiles and jets himself up onto the ledge to sit next to you. "Oh? And what mission will you be going on, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks anyway, in hope for an answer. Bytaboom tilts her head, "I don't have all the details yet. When I do, I will tell you." She glances at him, "I just want you with me when I go." Nitrogear can't give Bytaboom a committed answer. "I will try, Comrade. Depends on my assignment, you know that." Nitrogear says reminding Bytaboom that everything is variable. Bytaboom nods at this and frowns just a little. She lays down and yawns, laying her head on her paws. She seems to get ready to shut down for sleep. Nitrogear snugs with Bytaboom and shuts down for sleep as well. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nitrogear's LogsCategory:Bytaboom's Logs